Jenny
Jenny is a former agent in M.A.T.A.. She was classified as a quartermaster in TEKNO who is responsible for doing suits, gadgets, and devices for any recruited agent. She makes her first appearance in MISSION: IRIS, where she checks up on Ali as he regains consciousness. She then quickly explained about I.R.I.S. to Ali and offers to research on ways to seperate it from him. In MISSION: UNO, she is revealed to be the actual traitor in M.A.T.A. and expose all of its agents. Weapon * Stylus: A pen that use on tablets, it also used as a taser that electrocutes and weakens enemies (same as Dos's Shox Stix). Jenny uses this on Ali to stop from activating the override mode in MISSION: UNO. However, in MISSION: HOPE, she used to contact Uno and Dos with a button at the back of a pen. She also use this with Dos's Shox Stix as a short circuit to stop the bomb from being exploded * [[Mini Pistol|'Mini Pistol']]: A small type of gun that can generate a red shoot and causes a huge impact. This can deal huge damage to enemies. Pre-Series Life Not much information about Jenny. It still remains a question on why she was recruited to work for Uno in the first place. She joined M.A.T.A. in order to obtain information and spy about the agency‘s activities currently. Despite her history was not known much, she was one of the most trusted agents in M.A.T.A. but eventually turns out to be an enemy. Appearance Jenny is a redhead M.A.T.A. agent. She wears a lab coat over her green turtleneck shirt, red pants and black shoes, as well as a matching pair of gloves. She is constantly armed with a stylus and tablet. When she reveals herself to be the mole in M.A.T.A., she abandons her glasses, having only used them as part of her disguise as an agent. In season 2, she wears a black and green tunic-like uniform with black high boots. It is revealed that she had long hair in the past. Personality Jenny is a two-faced young agent who perfectly tried to hide her personality to make the others didn't suspicious at her. As a M.A.T.A agent, Jenny known to be nice, polite and compassionate. However, sometimes she is disgusted of Bakar's actions, such as like every kind of romantic advance has made on her. She likes to help the other agents like giving them a new weapon/gadget, like he gave Ali a Sonic Yoyo and Bakar's High-Tech Shield Gauntlet also like to explaining things at length instead of giving a short answer when replying to a question and gadgets. After she turn out to be the enemy mole and one of Uno's agents, Her original persona has still similarities with the original traits of Jenny. As Cinco, she is known to be abusive, calm, calculated, sadistic, smart, and has ma assive superiority complex, even though shestill remain sto be easy-going and soft -poken whenever she explain something like her persona. Cinco's sadistic side is shown whenever she is willing to do everything to defeat a M.A.T.A agent or to gather information for Uno, even she need to hurt both the sides and always seen to threaten both Rizwan and Quatro. Cinco proves herself to be “perfect” and physically the weakest Numeros agents. She often mocks her enemies as a hobby as this is her specialty. Meanwhile; she also damaged M.A.T.A.’s agents and has been severely exposed. Quotes * "It seems that you have come to seek death." - Season 2, Episode 8 (MISSION: PURPOSE) * "Sorry, Ali. I really don’t want to do this. But you are so stubborn." -Jenny revealing herself as the backstabber. * " You are so adorabke, Ali. My loyalty has never been with M.A.T.A. Uno ordered me to join here, so I can able to spy from within." - Jenny to Ali explaining why she became a villain at the first place. * " This is why you are unworthy to be an agent. You are so easy to trust someone. Don’t worry you are not the only one, Bakar, Alicia, even the general, you are all the same. This is why its main leader no longer to be as strong like in past. " -Cinco exposing Ali and M.A.T.A‘s agents. * "This is your task. You need to finish this, or you will be finished" -Season 2, Episode 9 (MISSION: ROLE) * " I'm NOT Jenny ! "-Cinco angrily to Bakar after calling her "Jenny" * " I know it's dangerous. I need to do this so it can help you to defeat them" -Jenny to Ocho Trivia *Jenny is the quartermaster who provides gadgets for M.A.T.A. agents. *Jenny is revealed to be the enemy mole in M.A.T.A. in MISSION: UNO. *After MISSION: UNO, the voice actress of Jenny nicknamed her character as "Cutevil Jenny". *In MISSION: OVERRIDE, her codename is revealed to be "Cinco", which means "five" in Spanish. *Jenny has a habit of explaining things at length instead of giving a short answer when replying to a question about gadgets. *She is constantly disgusted at and rejects every romantic advance Bakar has made on her. *Jenny's birthday is revealed to be 24th September, a week after Rizwan's birthday. **Interestingly, Jenny shares the same birthday as her voice actress Nor Meirysha. *Originally, Rizwan was supposed to be the backstabber for M.A.T.A. instead of Jenny yet; it was been changed because it was quite obvious for the viewers to predict and it was too knowledgeable. *Possibly, Rizwan likes Jenny as for some fanfictions. But this is unsure yet, as she has never impress Rizwan in a relationship. **However; some fans and viewers often also ships Rizwan with Dos. *She declare that her name is not Jenny. But this statement is still questionable because if she has another real name since "Cinco" is her agent name or Jenny was indeed her real name but she tries to deny to admit it since she was Uno's Agent, she needs to use "Cinco" as her real name. *Ever since her 25th birthday last September 2017, she is revealed to be 27 year-old already. Agent Ali Instagram uploads a happy birthday greeting to Jenny every year. Gallery Navigation id:Jenny ms:Jenny Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MATA Ejens Category:TEKNO Ejen Category:Villains Category:Agent Ali Franchise Category:Numeros